islefandomcom-20200215-history
Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus is a genus of stegosaurian from the Kimmeridgian and early Tithonian stages of the Late Jurassic epoch. There are three known species; S.sulcatus, S.ungulatus and S.stenops. The Stegosaurus was added to The Isle in Patch 0.0.0.72. In Real Life Stegosaurus was a fairly large animal, with the largest specimens reaching up to 9 meters (29.5 feet) in length. It was herbivorous, feeding mainly on low-growing vegetation. The head of Stegosaurus was held around a meter off the ground, and the brain was quite small in proportion to the body, with the brain being about 80 g (0.17 lbs) in an animal that weighed 4.5 metric tonnes (9,920 lbs). It was likely not very quick on it's feet, either; calculations for Stegosaurus give it a top speed of 6-7 km/h (3.7-4.3 m/h). They were predated upon by Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus ''and ''Torvosaurus. Stegosaurus was well-armed to defend itself; the tip of it's tail bears four spikes, each between 60-90 cm (2-3 ft) in length. This adaptation, known as a thagomizer, is common in stegosaurs and their ankylosaur relatives, though advanced ankylosaurids had bony clubs instead of spikes. The plates on Stegosaurus back have been the subject of near-constant debate since it's discovery in 1887; with various researchers proposing them as defensive shielding, display structures or many other uses. Even their placement has been debated, though most modern depictions seem to have agreed upon a paired row of alternating plates. These plates vary in size, with the largest plates above the hip being around 60 cm (2 ft) in width and height. It is currently only playable in Sandbox mode, but has been comfirmed to be coming into Survival mode. Habitat Stegosaurus live in coniferous forests, where their favorite food, ferns, are found. Stegosaurus serve as protection for Gallimimus, which they use the Gallimimus for scouts for predators; if a Gallimimus sees a predator, the Stegosaurus will aggressively face the threat, tails swinging. In The Isle They are easily recognizable by their dorsal plates. The thagomizer attack causes decently high damage, as well as immense blood loss. The stegosaurus in the isle is known for swinning its tail and causing a lot of bleeding to carnivores. Pros & Cons Pros: * Powerful Damage and Bleed Damage. * Decent Health. * Moderately high stamina. Cons: * Stamina refill is slow ( Adult ). * Sides and front are vulnerable to attacks. * Can not hide too good. Gallery 376210_screenshots_20160910230054_1.jpg|''Stegosaurus'' ingame Juvenile stego.png|Juvenile Stegosaurus model with adult Unbenannt.PNG|Red Stegosaurus 0yeuPSk.png|''Stegosaurus'' dossier 1096424009_preview_stego and dryo.jpg Female Stegosaurus.png|The Female Stegosaurus model proposed by the developers. It is currently under debate if it will become official or not. Screenshot 2020-01-10 at 1.54.58 PM.png|Stegosaurus' grazing in the grasslands on the new map: Hope. For a more complete gallery, visit Stegosaurus/gallery Behind the Scenes The Stegosaurus is getting a remodel for the recode, and a new female variant is currently under debate.(See above) The Stegosaurus will be added soon after the recode, and will not be added directly with the update. It is currently getting re-worked. Stego Growth Morph can be downloaded here Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Stegosauridae Category:Extra large Category:In Sandbox Category:In Development Category:Recode Category:Jurassic Period Category:Late Jurassic Category:Tier 4